This invention relates to an iceboat kit for converting a canoe to a sailboat.
Kits of generally the same type as proposed by applicant are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,057 issued to J. 0. Black on June 30, 1964 and 4,061,000 issued to F. J. Muhlfeld on Dec. 6, 1977. The Black kit is used to convert a conventional boat to an iceboat and includes a frame for strapping to the boat and flexible straps which extend beneath the boat. The Muhlfeld patent describes a kit for converting a sailboat to an iceboat including an elongated spar assembly for mounting to the hull of the boat and blades for connecting the spar assembly to the stern of the boat.
While the patented kits perform their intended function, they cannot be used alone as iceboats. Thus, there still exists a need for a simple iceboat kit for converting a canoe to a sailboat. The object of the present invention is to meet such need.